


Two Halves of a Whole

by Jayswing103



Category: Touch to Unlock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing103/pseuds/Jayswing103
Summary: After Chiho retrieves the last of his energy from Rina things go differently than she expected.
Relationships: Shin Chiho/Night Rina, Shin Chiho/Ye Rina





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Manhwa H TV on youtube, I was watching his video the whole time while making this.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ve6s4_-04pU

“Thanks for everything… _my boyfriend_ .”  
  
Those were supposed to be Night Ye Rina’s final words to the person who had finally given her the love that she had been searching for all these years. The man who had seen her at her lowest and, instead of blackmailing her like others would have, instead simply asked for her name. Her beloved Shin Chiho.

As she closed her eyes for what she thought to be the final time she thought back on all the memories they had made together. Laughing together, having fun together, going on dates together. And though she knew it was inevitable, she still wished she could stay together with him just a bit longer.

And then she felt whatever magic it was that created her dissipate, sending her consciousness plunging into a sea of memories and emotions that she immediately recognized as Day Rina’s. Drifting along, surrounded by completely new experiences, all Night Rina could think was ‘ _Oh, so_ _this_ _is how she felt.’_

Then she opened her eyes and saw Chiho staring at her, worry clear in his eyes, and she knew that something within herself had changed. She thought she would disappear, that she would cease to exist in this world, but instead it felt more like she was now complete. She was no longer Night Rina, nor Day Rina, she was just _Rina._

“Rina?” Chiho’s voice finally reached her, “Rina are you alright? What happened?”

Rina felt a warmth rise up in her chest knowing that Chiho was worried about her. She found herself unconsciously reaching up and cupping his face with her hands, enjoying the feeling of his flesh pressed against her own.  
  


“Yeah. Better than ever actually.” she reassured him.

“Oh, good.” he said, breathing a sigh of relief, “For a second there I thought you were gonna disappear with the way you were talking.”

“I was.” she confirmed  
  


“What?!” he flinched back, hurt reflected in his eyes.

“Well, I thought I was anyways. I thought I wasn’t supposed to exist. I thought I was just a parasite that attached itself to Rina that would disappear once I lost what was keeping me here.”  
  
“But… You’re still here.”

“Yeah. Guess I thought wrong. Turns out I was actually just one half of a whole. It looks like once whatever was keeping Day Rina and Night Rina separated was gone we fused back together.”  
  


“That’s good though, right?”

“Yeah, it means I don’t have to say goodbye to you again.”  
  
“Thank god.” he choked out before he pulled her into a hug, “I was really scared that I’d lost you.”

With their bodies pressed together the way they were Rina could feel as sobs wracked his frame. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could, trying to comfort him as he continued to cry against her.

“You know,” she spoke up once he had finally settled down, “I really didn’t think you’d cry for me.”  
  


“How could you think that?” his voice came out quiet and pained, “I love you, of course I’d cry if you disappeared.”

“That’s why.” she explained, “I’ve never had anyone love me like that before. Not since my dad died. You’re the first person to love me this way. No one else I know would’ve cried for me like you.”

“Well I’m not like anyone else, I’m your boyfriend. Please don’t try to leave again.”

“Hmph. Yeah, you are, and don’t worry it looks like I’m here for good.”

“Good, you better be.”

“I am,” she confirmed before she decided to lighten up the mood a little, “Since I’m sticking around, though, it looks like you owe me that date tomorrow.”

“Heh,” Chiho chuckled lightly, “Yeah, guess I do. Anywhere you want to go?”

“I’d go anywhere if it was with you. But I think I’d like something fun after everything that’s happened today, like the amusement park.”

“Got it, I’ll make it the best date of your life!”

“You better.”  
  
And then, just because she wanted to, she pulled back and stared into his eyes before closing her own and giving him a tender, chaste kiss on the lips, unlike the passionate ones they had shared up to this point.  
  


“I love you _my boyfriend._ ”


End file.
